The Only Difference Between A Robot And Elsa
by icemoonbankai
Summary: Frozen/Pacific Rim crossover. Elsanna. Full Title: The Only Difference Between A Robot And Elsa Is That One Can Interact With Humans And The Other Is Being Forced To. That's right ladies and gentlemen, Elsa does not want to be Kaiju bait, but her sister does. So Elsa is grinning and bearing it. Rather, scowling and bearing it. Non-linear story. Incest. Frick frack. Whoops.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story while I'm being a non-updating dick about my other stories? The outrage! Even worse, it's about incestuous lesbians! The scandal! Yes, this is an Elsanna fic, so if you don't like, please don't read it and then send me hate about it. I know my life choices. I've accepted my place in Hell. It's called the throne. Anyway, it's my first contribution to the Frozen fandom, and actually my first contribution to a fandom outside of Pitch Perfect. Crazy, right? Anyway, sorry for the long-ass Author's Note, and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Of course it was her. How could it not be? She was the only person that Elsa had ever chosen to interact with in any meaningful way, so there was no reason to even go through the motions. Still, Elsa always was one for protocol (something Anna had an issue with).

100 percent. Obviously. Elsa could have told you that from the get-go, though of course it completely baffled the apparently dim-witted scientists.

"No one can get 100 percent! It's impossible!"

"Obviously not." Elsa rolled her eyes. Was he really doubting it when the evidence was right here in front of him?

"I guess me and Elsie are just soul mates then, huh?" Anna grinned, gripping the taller girl in a tight hug.

"It's _Elsa_ and I, Anna, and no, we are not soul mates. We're sisters," she sighed. Honestly, she wished Anna would quit that. It made her blush horribly.

"Doesn't mean we're not soul mates! C'mon, I'm hungry!" And that was the end of the meeting. Elsa didn't even bother protesting, because Anna always got what she wanted in the end. Always.

* * *

"We're not joining the program, Anna. We're evacuating inland and that's final," Elsa sighed for what seemed the hundredth time. She might have even stomped her foot had she not been a grown-ass adult. It didn't surprise her when Anna did exactly that.

"Why not? It's only a matter of time before those things find a way inland too, and then what? I wanna protect people!" Anna huffed, grabbing the sleeve of Elsa's jacket.

"There's only one person I want to protect, and she's crazy enough to want to pilot a giant metal death trap. So no. Besides, you're only 15, so you can't sign up for three years. It that time, this whole thing will have blown over."

* * *

It hadn't blown over. Blown up, maybe. But blown over? Not even close.

"Honestly, Anna. I'm not cut out for this," Elsa huffed, struggling to keep up with Anna's inhuman pace.

Becoming a Jäger pilot wasn't exactly how Elsa had planned her twenties, but here she was in this fancy facility trying to keep up with her rather _sprightly _younger sister as part of their physical training.

"Sure you are! You had no problem with stuff like this when we were kids!" the redhead assured, slowing ever so slightly.

"Exactly. When we were kids."

"So? How much could you have changed?" The two girls were finally even on the track.

"May I remind you that the first time I saw you since then was when you showed up on my doorstep after the first Kaiju attack. And that was only for a few days before I made you go live with our cousin and her parents. You don't know me. We're basically strangers." Maybe she was trying to convince herself.

"Well, not for long. Once we do our first Drift, I'll know exactly what you've been up to, _stranger_." Anna grinned and took off, leaving Elsa in the dust.

Well shit.

* * *

The Drift. The fucking _Drift_. How could she have forgotten about the fucking Drift? You know, that thing where two prospective Jäger pilots linked their minds and knew everything about what the other was thinking? Where all of Elsa's secrets would be laid out bare?

"Everything okay?" A male voice spoke up from behind her. Elsa nearly flipped her lunch tray in surprise. Obviously, sitting far away from everyone else wasn't enough of a message to be left alone.

"What?" Elsa whipped around to see Kristoff and Sven, two pilots who'd been very highly compatible. So compatible, in fact, that Kristoff could speak for the mute Sven. The icy girl calmed a little. The two men were some of the only people here that she could stand, and perhaps they could give her some insight.

"You look a little worried," Kristoff passed along in the gruff voice he used when Sven was speaking. The blonde sat across from her while the brunette plopped down beside her.

"I'm fine." Liar. She couldn't even convince herself. By the looks the two burly men were giving her, they weren't swayed either.

"It's the Drift. I'm nervous," she admitted, running a hand through her hair.

"About what? You'll be fine, everyone has those pre-Drift jitters," Kristoff grinned reassuringly, digging into his lunch. Sven sighed, one of the few noises he could make.

"What?" the blonde man shrugged.

"Dude, there's obviously something bigger going on here!" Sven said through Kristoff, who was translating for Elsa's sake.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Try and be a bit more sensitive to people's feelings, man," the brunette smacked his copilot, who protested heavily. Sven rested a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"So what's up? Is there something in that big brain of yours that you don't want your little sister seeing?" he tapped her head lightly, smiling. Elsa winced, knowing that he'd hit it right on the head.

"So what's the big secret?" Kristoff joined in excitedly, leaning across the table.

"None of your business, dude," Sven asserted, pushing his partner back into his seat.

"What! You make me sit all the way over here and I can't even get some juicy info from the most mysterious pilot here? No fair!" Kristoff threw his hands out in an extremely dramatic manner. Sven dropped his head into his hands.

"Do you ever think about what you say for more than a nanosecond? Is there even a filter somewhere in that thick skull of yours?" Sven rolled his eyes as his blonde partner gasped at hearing the words coming out of his own mouth. Elsa covered her mouth with a hand, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a giggle.

"Hey! The Ice Queen's shell is cracking! We'll have you cheered up in no time," Kristoff chuckled.

"That's all well and good, but unfortunately, it doesn't solve my problem." Elsa gave them a sad smile.

"How about this: you tell me this big secret. I will listen, and I will not only not tell Krissy-"

"You know I hate it when you call me that!"

"Shut up. Like I was saying: I will not speak a word to anyone. I will not think about it, I will not even think about thinking about it. I will not judge you, I don't even care if you murdered a baby or something. That way, you can practice on me, someone who you don't know and don't have to live with, and we'll go from there." Sven finished his speech and let Kristoff suck in a huge breath.

Elsa opened her mouth, but closed it again.

"Hey, you can't keep stuff from me!" Kristoff protested.

"Like hell I can't. What's the lowest compatibility percent allowed for the Drift?" Sven smirked and crossed his arms.

"I don't know that stuff! I'm a pilot, not a Driftologist or whatever!" Kristoff frowned.

"Exactly. Rest assured, Elsa, your secret's safe with me. By the way, it's 85 percent for same sex partners and 90 percent for partners of the opposite sex. And before you ask, it's because two men or women relate to each other better than a man and a woman do. Their brains work differently," Sven explained before turning to the woman beside him, eyebrows raised.

"No judgement?" Elsa asked anxiously.

"No judgement. Even if I do have an issue with what you tell me, I'll still keep it a secret. It'd be kind of a dick move for me to tell on you, and besides, I'm pretty sure you can beat me up," he joked, which was odd when coming from a pouting Kristoff.

Elsa deliberated. She weighed the pros and cons of his offer, and made a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here, my friends! Not much to say except for a few reminders/notifications: first, please remember that this story is non-linear, so these events aren't in order, except for those that need to be to make it a good story with progression. Second, I'd like to inform you all that this story has no structured updates, I just post as I finish chapters. So sometimes it might be the next day, and sometimes it might be a week or so. Also, this story may have some triggering things, but to keep the story in suspense, I won't list them here. Feel free to message me if you want a full list of trigger warnings. I will be posting relevant ones at the beginning of the chapters they appear in, so don't be too concerned. Always, enjoy!**

* * *

Their Jäger was Cold Zephyr, which was either a pure coincidence or someone's idea of a joke. Elsa wasn't laughing. She supposed someone thought it was funny, giving the Ice Queen the only Jäger with a special power dealing with temperature, especially when they called her sister "the summer to her winter". Because that's exactly what she needed right now.

Sven gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure it's not intentional. They do use a naming computer, after all," he offered through Kristoff, standing on her other side.

"The naming may not be intentional, but I have a feeling the assignment was," Elsa grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal?" Kristoff asked.

"A zephyr is a warm wind in late spring or early summer. It's basically what everyone teases Elsa about in Jäger form," Sven explained.

"Is it weird, hearing the answers to your questions coming out of your own mouth?" a new voice piped up as a pair of arms wrapped around Elsa's waist from behind.

Elsa jumped but was firmly held in place by the person she now knew was her sister. Anna had always been affectionate, but lately more so than usual. Random hugs, hand holding, and Elsa's least favorite, cuddling. She wasn't a fan of so much touching, sister or not, but she really didn't have the heart to tell her. Yet, in a way, Elsa was glad for the extra attention, because she knew that after their Drift, Anna would be keeping a safe distance from her.

While Kristoff and Anna carried out a discussion on the workings of his bond with Sven, the aforementioned brunette saw Elsa's deep blush and the two exchanged a series of looks ranging from "don't say a fucking word" to "I'm sorry". They'd gotten a lot better at communicating without Kristoff, especially when they were keeping something from him.

"So Elsa, you ready to meet up with the Drift coordinator?" Anna broke into the mental argument Elsa and Sven were having over the best way to extricate to the extremely strong grip of the aforementioned redhead.

"Uh..." Before she could think of a response, Sven nudged her.

"Looks like you better be ready, because here he comes," he said through Kristoff as he pointed to something behind them.

"Hiya! You're Elsa and Anna, right?" a very peppy voice asked. Elsa attempted to turn, but found herself rooted to the spot because of Anna's weight on her.

"Anna."

"Hmm?" The redhead seemed quite content to stay where she was with her head nestled on Elsa's shoulder.

"I can't move. Would you care to remove yourself from my person?" Elsa hissed through gritted teeth. She was glad to have an excuse to ask Anna to get off, because she had been slowly reaching her breaking point.

"Oh, right!" Anna giggled, finally releasing her sister, only to interlock their fingers as they turned around. It was an improvement, Elsa supposed.

Standing before them was... well, no one? Elsa was confused, until Sven nudged her and pointed again, this time down.

"Hi, I'm Olaf! I'm your Drift coordinator! Never mind my small stature, I have a rare condition that ensured that I never hit my pubescent growth spurt!" the extremely short boy (man?) grinned, a little too widely for Elsa's taste.

"Oh my gosh, it's so nice to meet you!" Anna gushed, bending down to hug him tightly.

"You are quite an experience yourself! You seem very happy to meet me! I am enjoying your presence greatly!" The two continued to chatter, exchanging pleasantries.

"Does he always talk like that?" Elsa whispered to Kristoff, worried that if he was taken off guard by speaking for Sven, he'd make a scene.

"Yep. Most people say it's some weird side effect of his condition, but I think it's from being around the robots too long. Hang out with robots, become a robot. A happy robot, at least," the blonde shrugged. Elsa studied the short man, who did seem a bit out of it upon closer inspection.

Robots all around, indeed.

* * *

Sven stared at her for a very long time.

Even after Kristoff came back to the table, sensing his temporary banishment was over. Even though he wasn't happy being sent away just so Elsa could tell his partner her secret, he'd been content enough to go hang out with others. At least that's what Sven had told her. Being around your partner 24/7 was bad for your worldview. It led to you not being able to be separated at all; your world would be centered completely around them.

(Too late, Elsa thought.)

Sven stared at her for a very long time. Even as she quickly escaped out of the lunch room and back to her shared room with Anna, she felt his eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. Burning. Scorching. Scalding.

Elsa had never dealt well with the heat.

* * *

"Anna? What the hell are you doing here?" Elsa demanded of the 15 year old standing in her doorway.

"It's M-mama and Papa. Th-they, they're..." The girl burst into tears and launched herself into her sister's arms, clinging on for dear life.

Elsa wasn't exactly sure what was supposed to be at the end of that sentence, but she had a pretty good idea.

Later, as Elsa was making herself a semi-comfortable bed on the futon, Anna gained a sense of coherency as she calmed her nerves.

"The alarm came too late. By the time we heard the sirens, the fucker was on our doorstep," Anna growled from her seat at the tiny bar that connected the kitchen to the living room.

"Anna! Language," Elsa reprimanded, not sure what else to say to the story. Sure, they'd birthed her, but they'd ceased being parents the moment they shipped her away. She wasn't sure how to feel. Should she be sad? She wasn't, not really.

"Sorry. I got caught up in the moment. You know, you shouldn't have to move your whole situation to the living room just because I'm here now."

"I'm glad you think so, because it's not permanent. Tomorrow I'm putting you on a plane to Aunt and Uncle Corona's, where you'll be safe." Elsa didn't have to look at her sister to know that she was about to argue.

"What? But I just got here! Besides, how is keeping me safe a good excuse when you're out here on the coast?" the redhead protested, hopping down from her barstool.

"Don't worry, as soon as I get my next paycheck, I'm coming right behind you. They're building that new Jäger facility here, and I don't want any part of that," the blonde asserted. Little did she know, that one tidbit would spark a series of arguments that would change both of their lives forever.

* * *

"But why do I have to go away?" Elsa could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

"Because you're sick, Elsa. You need to be treated, and it's best if you're away from everyone right now. Until they can isolate what caused this. Until they can fix it." Her father rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling sadly.

"What if I can't be fixed? What if I'm sick forever? What if I already made you and Mother and Anna sick, too?" The tears were flowing freely now. Hot, burning tears. They matched well with the burning in her soul.

"You shouldn't worry about me and your mother. We can't catch this sickness. We're only concerned about Anna."

* * *

Fucking 13. She was only fucking 13, and they sent her away to be prodded at like some goddamn science project.

And she was still fucking sick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a note, there's a bit more swearing in this chapter than there has been. All from Elsa. And before you ask, she has that reaction because she's already stressed to the breaking point, and who wouldn't get a little steamed, honestly? She doesn't have powers in this, so I feel like without a way to get out her feelings, she tends to bottle them up. Note: I got Sven's last name from a Sami word for a male draft reindeer. Warning: Elsa does get a little pissed and violent, though it's not toward a person, but a wall, so... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Now, before we get started, there are few things that you have to understand. The Drift will not only test you mentally, it will also affect you for the rest of your life. There are several conditions that can arise out of the Drift, and you will experience at least one of them, but for now, we're going to discuss the Big Three."

* * *

"Bjorgman! Heargi! Get your asses over here!" the combat instructor barked. Kristoff and Sven moved from their places on the wall and jogged over to stand beside him.

"Here's how it goes, recruits: you're all gonna be fighting Kaijus hand-to-hand!" Several murmurs of shock and protest rose up from the seated Jäger pilots, on the floor with their partners. As per the usual, Anna was entirely too close for Elsa's comfort, deciding to sit between her outstretched legs, back pressed against the blonde's front.

When she'd first sat down, intending to stretch, she hadn't realized she'd been giving an open invitation to more touching. Anna hadn't even been touching her at first, but she very slowly started to scoot back, which had led to Elsa scooting back. This little game of cat and mouse ended when Elsa's back made solid contact with the wall, giving her nowhere to go.

"Hand-to-hand? What's he talking about?" Anna turned to look at her sister, bringing their faces extremely close.

"I don't know, just pay attention!" an extremely flustered Elsa muttered.

"Sheesh, okay," Anna grumbled, mistaking Elsa's awkwardness as irritation. She crossed her arms and faced toward the front once more, still not making any motions to move.

Well shit, now she's upset.

* * *

Breathe. In eleven, out seven.

* * *

"The first is what we affectionately refer to as Mental Cabin Fever, or MCF. This is brought about by being in someone's head for too long. Just picture having to go on a cross country road trip with your best friend. Sure, it's fun at first, but cramped in a tiny space with only one person for too long? You start to snap. That's why we have a rotation system for our Jägers. One mission per three weeks, the minimum rest period."

* * *

"I say hand-to-hand, because when they strap you down and connect you, that robot is you. You are the robot, and you and your partner are one person. Take for example Bjorgman and Heargi here." He gestured to the two men, who had linked arms and in somewhat of a fighting stance. He threw a left hook at Kristoff, only to be blocked by Sven. This started a sparring match, the blonde and brunette moving as if they were one, very broad, man.

"Watch how they move, how you can't tell where one ends and the other begins. That is how Jäger pilots must fight. As one. But in order to do that, you have to know how your partner moves. How they fight. How they tense, how they block. Which hand is dominant. You have to know them better than they know themselves, which is why I want you to spar your partner until you fight exactly like each other. It will be a lot easier once you Drift, but we want to see how you do before that." He clapped twice, and everyone in the room jumped to their feet, eager to start.

Elsa sized up her sister nervously. She had no idea what Anna was capable of, but she knew that the girl had more energy than she could ever hope to attain. Anna only grinned, which at any other time would be comforting, but in light of the circumstances, was extremely unnerving. Shit, she wasn't worried at all was she? Then Elsa was on her back, with a gloating Anna above her.

"C'mon, Elsa, I barely bumped into you!" Anna laughed, extending a hand which was taken gratefully.

"I wasn't ready!" Elsa pouted (fucking pouted, what the hell?). Anna was obviously rubbing off on her.

"Is that what you're gonna say when a Kaiju is mauling us? 'Hang on, Mr. Alien Dude, I'm not ready'?" the younger girl teased.

"Shut the fuck up," the blonde growled playfully, charging her sister. She rammed into her with all her might, slamming her shoulder into the girl's gut. Anna, for all her shorter nature, didn't move an inch, and Elsa didn't have to see her to know she had a smug smirk on her face. Bitch.

"What the hell?" Elsa grunted with effort, still making no progress.

"You're such a dainty flower, sis. You should eat more," Anna laughed, easily unwrapping her sister's arms from her torso, picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder.

"We can't all be fucking freaks of nature. Who blasted you with gamma radiation?" the blonde muttered, more than a little peeved. She struggled to escape from Anna's vice grip, only succeeding in slipping further down her back.

"Bruce Banner ain't got nothing on me! And who knew you were such a nerd?" The redhead didn't realize that Elsa's legs were slowly slipping further out of her grasp. However, Elsa did, and started to formulate a plan of escape.

"You knew what I was talking about, so you're in no position to call me a nerd. Besides, I think out of the two of us, I'm Bruce Banner, and you're the Hulk," Elsa grinned. Just a few more inches.

"And why is that, dear sister of mine?" Finally, Elsa's hands were where she wanted them.

"Because while you may be the brawn..." Elsa slammed her hands into the back of Anna's knees, dropping her and allowing Elsa to force her sister face first into the ground. She quickly scrambled to pin Anna's arm behind her back, rendering her immobile.

"...I am the brains," Elsa finished from her place perched atop the stunned redhead. A beat passed, silent, as the two sisters stared at each other, each a little surprised. Suddenly, they burst into laughter, rolling apart from each other, finally getting to be sisters.

And for once, Elsa didn't feel sick.

* * *

Breathe. In eleven, out seven.

* * *

Of course, positive moments in Elsa's life were always fleeting.

As she gazed at her sister, faces flushed, chests heaving, laying closer than they had since they were small, so too did the weightless feeling escape her. A jolt to her stomach was enough to send her shooting to her feet, distancing herself, and leaving Anna with a disappointed look on her face.

Always the same. Always a disappointment.

* * *

"The second is something that most of you have heard of: Drift Sexual Attraction, DSA for short. Having your mind so intimately connected with another will often lead to the need to have the same connection all the time, through physical acts. It's especially prominent when your partner is of your preferred sex, but it happens even when they aren't. There have been several reported cases of pilots realizing their sexualities after a Drift, and that could occur for any of you. Of course, this may cause some discomfort between partners, as one may experience DSA while the other does not. If this should occur, you need to contact one of our psychologists for immediate Drift Compatibility Re-Evaluation."

* * *

Breathe. In eleven, out seven.

* * *

"You're gonna have to face it sometime. The Drift is dangerous without trust," Kristoff relayed for Sven.

"That's the problem. She trusts me so much. She'll never trust me again." Elsa dropped her head into her hands.

"Two things: one, you don't know that, and two, if she finds out through the Drift, it could become a RABIT, especially if there are specific memories. If she goes in there blind, she could end up chasing it and then you're not only putting you and her in danger, but everyone in LOCCENT, too," Sven frowned, crossing his arms.

"I really wish I knew what you guys were talking about," Kristoff muttered.

"You Drift tomorrow, Elsa. Once you're getting locked in, it's too late to say anything." With that, Sven pushed himself up from the table and went in search of food, Kristoff trailing after him.

Tell her, or let her find out in the Drift. Either way, Elsa was fucked.

* * *

Elsa was fucked. Holy shit was she fucked.

"What the hell do you mean the fucking Drift was fucking moved to fucking today? That's absolute fucking bullshit!" she shouted at the quivering tech who'd gotten the unfortunate role of telling her the news. So she swore a lot when she was stressed, fucking sue her.

"I d-don't know what to fu- er, t-tell you, Miss Elsa. All I was told was that the team that was scheduled for today couldn't make it!" the scrawny man cowered, startled by the unexpected reaction. He'd known pilots to be nervous, but none of them had ever been murderously so.

"I am so goddamn fucked!" Elsa slammed her fist into the wall, making a noticeable dent.

"Uh, Miss Elsa?"

"What?" Elsa growled.

"Your h-hand," he pointed. Elsa looked down to see the bloody mess her knuckles had become. Shit.

* * *

Breathe. In eleven, out seven.

* * *

"The third is the most common, and is sometimes taken to extremes, such as in the case of Kristoff Bjorgman and Sven Heargi. It's the Ghost Drift, where one can hear their partners thoughts or emotions even after the hardware is removed. It can also cause partners to exhibit each other's personalities and habits. Take these two, for example: while Sven is mute, Kristoff can hear his thoughts and speak them. While this is an extreme case and should not be expected between every partner, Ghost Drifting happens in every partnership to some extent."

* * *

"Anna, we need to talk."

* * *

Breathe. In eleven, out seven.


End file.
